Kiyoko (Hatake) Uzumaki
Kiyoko Hatake is a Chuunin-level (later appointed Jounin) Kunouichi from the Konohagakure. Raised by her cousin's mother and father - her (aunt and uncle) for the most of her life as an orphan until they themselves were no more; the twosome had to rely on nothing else but each other... Kiyoko is a very sturdy, reliable and mature young woman. She looks up to her cousin, Kakashi Hatake as a role model for the most part and is glad to have another family member - Shirahime Urehara be a part of her life as well. Now, as an edlerly reowned medical ninja she resides in her birthplace of Konoha which has changed dramatically since her husband has taken control, and then child. Background Kiyoko was raised in the Konoha with her cousin, Kakashi to two loving parents of the Hatake Family; Hiro & Luna Hatake. (Luna being married into the family does not represent the 'kekkeigenkai'). Her parents were one of the many that volnteered to go fight the Kyuubi No Yoko (Kurama) at the time of it's attack on the day of Naruto Uzumaki's birth, but they never came back. There on out - Kakashi and Kiyoko were orphans. When they first met Naruto was protecting Hinata from a group of bullies and when Naruto was getting pumbled, Kiyoko stepped in. Only for a brief moment did Hinata see her but when Naruto woke up his wounds were being tended too and he acted in hesitation & hostility (mainly embarsment) - Kiyoko chatisized him for yelling saying he was loud & rude but never did she call him "that boy". Kiyoko was the first person to accept Naruto as a human being and not some demon, aside from probably Iruka who came later. Then they met later on when Kakashi was paired up with Team 7 and Kiyoko got her own team of Genin in the later bit of Part 1, but she was too focused on Sasuke's departure most of them quit or didnt want to participate in her guidance/instructions that they thought she was a lousey leader. With the encounter of the Nine Tailed Fox during the war, Kiyoko was indifferent with his and her accptance. She thought at first he (Kurama) her an apology, when (Kurama) called out BS. Naruto and Kiyoko didnt allow much explaining or apologizing at the moment as they were in the battilefield, but they did talk for a moment (Kurama & Kiyoko). At first when Kiyoko found out when Naruto had Kurama sealed inside him Kiyoko found out simiarily to how Iruka did. Though being much older, much wiser and much more mature than Naruto and his friend at the same time and more accepting, she didnt seem to care. Naruto seemed to want to not accept Kiyoko into his life as he was afraid it was his fault for what happened to her parents. Kurama didnt mind the cold-shoulder that Kiyoko was giving him, but later it turned around when he protected her from a larger blade that Madara threw towards another Shinobi and almost landed in Kiyoko's direction, nearly killing him. Kiyoko then offers some of her chakra to the Ninetaills and instead of a feeling of hatred, she feels warmth and serenity. When Kiyoko joins in on the fight - Hinata rushes in and so does the backup team. She criticizes them for being late and they make a snarky remark at how she's only good at criticising people. Hinata stays quiet. Then, everyone is flabbergasted at the Kyuubi & Sasuke being good again - how he wants to be Hokage, Kiba announces he wants to be Hokage as well. As the fight ensues and they all finally beat the bad guys they have to beat; Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura are about to take down Kaguya. It's not until Kiyoko & Hinata have an apologetic talk about how Kiyoko loves Naruto, but she knows now that when Hinata confessed her love out on the fight against Pein, and she really appreciates (Hinata) saving Naruto's life. But hey, they agree that they 'both fell in love with a knucklehead'. Hinata and Kiyoko hug it out (without the rest of them knowing) & then Kiyoko goes to kiss Naruto before he takes down Kaguya, and Naruto VS. Sasuke takes place for Hokage Title. Personality Apperance Ninja Stats/Rank Relationships/Family Category:DRAFT